


Tell Me That You Want Me

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: They're all superheroes and Brian thinks he's really good at hiding his feelings (he's not).AKA: Brian and Sungjin are already married with three kids.AKA: Everyone's whipped for Dowoon.





	Tell Me That You Want Me

“Aw, hell naw.” Jae’s voice came quietly from Brian’s left. “Do you see that? There’s teeth inside the suction cups, that’s just wrong.”

 

“Can’t you just,” Sungjin wiggled his fingers next to his head. “talk to it or something?”

 

Jae scowled, thumping his trident against the ground. “I can’t talk to fish, I can barely talk to you ass-holes! I can telepathically convince them to do my bidding, but just because it looks like an octopus, it doesn’t mean it is one! No one ever asks Brian if he can talk to bats!”

 

“I’ve so seen enough hentai to know where this is going.” Dowoon muttered to Brian. “You can’t let that thing get me, you know I’m saving myself for marriage.”

 

“Flash, not now!” Brian bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Okay, I’ve got a plan.”

 

“When does he not?”

 

Wonpil smacked Jae on the back hard enough to leave a distinct red hand print. “Stop that!”

 

Brian nodded in thanks while Jae pouted and rubbed at the red spot. “Like I was saying, Flash is on crowd control with Aquaman-”

 

Jae opened his mouth to argue, but Brian barreled on. “Which he will not complain about unless he magically learned how to fly the quinjet within the past 30 seconds.” Jae’s mouth snapped shut. “I’ll back Superman up with the quinjet. Wonder, try and tie its legs together with the lasso, minimize the damage.”

 

Everyone nodded, looked to Sungjin for direction. He swept his black hair out of his face, turned and caught Brian’s eye with a grin. Sungjin’s face seemed to glow in the sunlight and Brian was really thankful he’d opted for the full mask rather than the cowl today. “Ready?”

 

Brian grinned even though he knew no one could see under the mask. “Ready.”

 

“Alright, lezgeddit!” Jae whooped, laughter ringing out as Dowoon grabbed him by the waist and the two of them zipped off into the distance.

 

“Ah, to be young again.” Wonpil unwound his lasso from his belt, tossed it from hand to hand. “Don’t have too much fun without me!”

 

It hadn’t been fun. After clearing the area, Dowoon and Jae had run into the fray and in an attempt to shove Dowoon out of the way of an incoming tentacle, Jae had been tossed into a building and broken four ribs.

 

“Stop hovering over me!” He tried shoving Wonpil away from him with the butt of his trident. “My ribs are broken; I don’t need four blankets for that!”

 

Wonpil easily overpowered him and swaddled the protesting Jae in the blankets. “Stop struggling, you’re just going to hurt yourself more.” He looped the lasso over the blankets and tied it off with a neat bow. “There, all done. Aren’t you more comfortable now?”

 

“Yes,” Jae snarled between his teeth. “this is actually really nice. It makes me feel safe, it’s like a 360 degree hug.”

 

Wonpil burst into laughter, giving Dowoon a high five over Jae’s head. “This is amazing. Dowoon, where’s his phone? We should upload this to his Twitter.”

 

“Wonpil, don’t you dare! I’ll-” Jae’s face pinched as he fought against the lasso’s compulsion. “probably still want to kiss you, but I’ll be really upset!”

 

“Wait, what?” Dowoon’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Brian was pretty sure he looked similar. “Did he just say what I think he said?”

 

“If you think I said that I’d like to kiss Wonpil, then you’ve got that right.” Jae’s face was bright red and he was struggling against his bonds harder than ever. “I swear to god, Wonpil, if you don’t untie me right now, I’m going to ignore you for an hour!”

 

Sungjin was across the room and had him untied before Jae could finish his last sentence. “Stop struggling, you’re going to puncture a lung.”

 

“I’m praying for death right now.” Jae said, shoving himself upright with a wince. “If anyone needs me, too bad.”

 

He stomped off in the direction of Brian’s saltwater pool without another word, Wonpil still staring as he left. Brian took a deep, bracing gulp of his coffee. He was getting way too old for this.

 

“Uh, should someone go check on him?” Dowoon asked, “Just to clarify, I’m not volunteering; I just thought I’d ask.”

 

Wonpil seemed to snap back into himself, picking up his lasso and winding it up with easy, practiced motions. “I’ll go make sure he’s okay.”

 

“I can’t believe he actually flew to find him.” Sungjin noted as he sat down at the table next to Brian, Dowoon sitting down on his other side. “Maybe this will mean they won’t bicker so much.”

 

“Doubt it,” Dowoon said, stretching across the table for the packet of Oreos. “it’s more habit than anything now. Foreplay even.”

 

Sungjin cringed at the word. “Please don’t say it like that, I still want to be able to look them in the eye in the morning.”

 

“Oh god.” The Oreo paused halfway to Dowoon’s mouth. “Do you think they’re going to have sex in the pool?”

 

Brian wrinkled his nose. “Ew, salt water it bad places. Besides, Jae’s ribs are still broken, no way Wonpil’s going to let him get too athletic.”

 

Sungjin let out a pained groan and smacked his head against the kitchen table. “Can we stop talking about our teammate’s sex lives now? I can’t even remember the last time I went on a date, we’ve been so busy.”

 

“I keep telling you, you don’t have to work if you don’t want to.” Brain said, “I make more than enough to support all of us and I’d be happy to do so. What we do is important.”

 

“Yeah, but I want to.” It was a well-worn argument, and Brian could see Dowoon rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with world saving business, I don’t see why I can’t do both.”

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, I’m just saying-”

 

“Wow, I’m just gonna go. I feel like the kids shouldn’t be around when daddy and papa are fighting.”

 

He was out of the room before either of them could respond.

 

Sungjin looked at Brain. “I refuse to be ‘daddy’.”

 

It was well known and well accepted that their job was dangerous, but it always made Brian’s stomach turn to see the evidence of it in front of him. Dowoon was sitting on Brian’s couch, both legs in casts, stretched out on the sectional.

 

“I’m thirsty,” He moaned, throwing an arm over his forehead dramatically. “I’m hungry. I’m going to die.”

 

“Oh my god, stop.” Jae tossed the brown paper bag at Dowoon, hitting him in the chest. “Do you know how many stares you get when you walk into a McDonald’s wearing a pauldron? A kid asked me if I was in a gang!”

 

“I think it was probably the tattoos and the fact that you’re not wearing a shirt.” Wonpil said with a grin. “I offered you my sweater.”

 

“It’s cold out, I’m used to it, you’re not.” Jae argued, “Besides, you said the staring makes you uncomfortable and there’s no way a guy walking around in full armor wouldn’t draw some attention.”

 

Dowoon looked at Sungjin with big, wet eyes. “Will you open the bag for me?”

 

“Your legs are broken, your arms are fine.” Sungjin said from the other couch, fingers flying over the screen of his phone.

 

“Wonpil?” He asked hopefully. “Please? My legs itch like crazy.”

 

Wonpil rolled his eyes and grabbed the breakfast tray from beside the couch, putting it over Dowoon’s lap and laying out the contents of paper bag in front of him. “You’re really going to milk this aren’t you?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied cheerfully, taking a giant bite of his filet-o-fish. He paused mid chew and turned his attention to Jae. “Wait, is this offensive? Do you want me to eat this somewhere else?”

 

Jae tossed his hands into the air. “You weren’t worried about this when you asked me to buy it for you? And why would I be offended? What do you think we eat in Atlantis?”

 

“I dunno,” Dowoon said around his second bite of food. “maybe you’re vegetarian?”

 

“We all went for steak last Tuesday!”

 

Dowoon shrugged. “Selectively vegetarian?” He finished the rest of his meal at a, literally, inhuman pace. “I gotta pee.”

 

Jae groaned and hunched forward in front of the couch as Wonpil helped Dowoon onto his back. “If you complain about me being too slow again, I’m going to buck you off.”

 

“Go ahead, Wonpil will catch me.”

 

“Uh, says who?”

 

Brian watched the three of them bicker all the way down the hall before they turned out of sight. He wanted to bundle Dowoon up in bubble wrap and never let him out of the mansion again.

 

“He’s okay.” Brian turned to where Sungjin was staring at him so hard, Brian was a little concerned he was going to activate his heat vision. “Dowoon’s okay. Stop worrying.”

 

“I’m not worrying,” Brian said, not moving from his place against the wall. “it’s part of the job.”

 

“Then why are you blaming yourself for something that isn’t your fault?”

 

“Because it is my fault.” Brian gritted out between clenched teeth. “I was the one who made the plan.”

 

“Then do you blame me too? I’m technically the leader, and I’m the one who gave your plan the okay. If it's anyone's fault it's mine.”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Then how is it your fault? Dowoon’s in this the same as the rest of us. He’s knows the risks and he’s perfectly happy to take them.”

 

“I could have done better.” He insisted, “The shielding in his boots-”

 

“I hate when you get like this.” Sungjin said rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You told him you wanted to better protect his legs, but he said the added shielding slowed him down too much. I know you want to take care of him, you want to take care of all of us, but you can’t blame yourself for his choices.”

 

Sungjin walked to over to Brian and put a warm hand on his shoulder. “I know he’s still pretty new to all this, but Dowoon’s a grown man. He knows we all have his back, he knows how much you care about him, and that's more than enough.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to let me finish talking now?”

 

“Depends on if you're going to say something stupid.”

 

Brian clapped a hand over his mouth. Sungjin smiled against his hand and Brian struggled to keep his heartbeat even. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Wait, are you guys scheming?” Dowoon called as he came back down the hall on Jae’s back. “No scheming, I don’t like it!”

 

“Dowoon, you broke your legs, you haven’t ascended to godhood.” Wonpil swatted him gently on the back of the head. “Stop trying to boss everyone around.”

 

“Sungjin, he hit me!”

 

“Wonpil, stop hitting the baby.” He said walking back to his spot on the couch.

 

“If you don’t stop yelling into my ear, I’m going to toss you into the ocean.” Jae said, glaring at Dowoon over his shoulder. “I swear to god, I’m going to feed you to a shark.”

 

Wonpil shot Jae an injured look. “You said you couldn’t talk to fish!”

 

“Why does it always come back to talking to fish?” Jae screamed, “I can’t talk to fish! Do you have to talk to dogs to feed them?”

 

Brian caught Sungjin’s eye from across the room. _Grown men?_ He mouthed.

 

Sungjin smiled and shrugged. Brian smiled back.

 

By the end of the night, Dowoon, Wonpil, and Jae were all passed out on the sectional together, (Wonpil and Dowoon wrapped around each other like otters, and Jae’s hand just brushing Wonpil’s from where he was asleep) leaving Brian and Sungjin on the loveseat. He was watching Sungjin play on his phone out of the corner of his eye, having long since lost interest in the movie.

 

“Why do we keep letting Dowoon pick the movies when he just falls asleep within the first 20 minutes anyway?”

 

Sungjin glanced up at Brian through his lashes. “ _We_ don’t let him do anything. He asks for something, you say ‘no’, he gets all mopey and sad for all of ten seconds, and you cave and pull up whatever it was he wanted anyway.”

 

Brian pressed his lips together. “He just got both legs crushed by a falling building, I wasn’t about to deny him.”

 

“And now we’re stuck watching the Lego Movie.”

 

“You’re not watching anything,” Brian said, “you pulled out your phone the second you sat down.”

 

“I told you, I’ve seen it before.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes. Sungjin was rubbing his thumb against his index finger and he only did that when he was nervous. “Are you ever going to ask me out?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

He moved closer and Brian fought the urge to retreat. “I think that we’ve been dancing around each other for long enough. I like you, you like me.”

 

“It’s unprofessional, we work together.”

 

Sungjin raised an eyebrow and gestured to the three men sleeping behind him. “We run around punching people together. I think professionalism doesn’t exactly work the same way for us.”

 

"I'm emotionally stunted." Brian blurted, "The whole dead parents, only child thing means I'm not very good at sharing my feelings."

 

"Brian, you hiked up a mountain with me and wouldn't admit there was anything wrong until I used my x-ray vision on you and found out you'd broken your foot the night before." Brian felt his mouth pull down into a frown, and Sungjin let out a quiet laugh. "I'm trying to say, I know you. You're not going to be able to scare me away."

 

Brian narrowed his eyes as Sungjin inched closer to him. “I’m not going to start changing my plans to protect you from things.”

 

“I’d be offended if you did.”

 

They were nose to nose. Sungjin licked his lips nervously and Brian could feel his tongue just touch his own lips, and then they were kissing. It made Brian’s head spin and he felt uncharacteristically weak in Sungjin’s arms.

 

“Uh, should we leave?” Brian pushed Sungjin away. Dowoon watched them from the couch, eyes glittering. “We can go.”

 

“How long have you been awake for?” Brian hissed, before turning his attention to Sungjin. “How is that you didn’t hear him wake up?”

 

“I was a little pre-occupied.” Sungjin said, smiling like a schoolboy. “You didn’t notice either.”

 

“Took you two long enough.” Dowoon said, “Seriously thought we were going to have to lock the two of you into a room before someone was going to make a move.”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Sungjin said, smothering his laughter. “you saw exactly how many hints I gave him. I wanted to let him think it was his idea, he’s much easier to deal with that way.”

 

“I’m literally sitting right here.” Brian said, “And you’re making it sound like dealing with me is some sort of impossible task.”

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go now.” Dowoon gently shook Wonpil, who woke with a startled noise. “You guys have fun.”

 

Wonpil grabbed Jae's hand. “Jae, wake up. I think they’re finally getting their shit together and we should give them some privacy.”

 

“Fucking finally.” Jae's voice was heavy with sleep, and he wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s neck. “Carry me, let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

Wonpil swept Jae up in a bridal carry and sprinted down the hall with him, giggling all the way to their room.

 

Brian let Sungjin pull him closer and bring their lips together again. The second kiss was as equally disarming as the first and it turned into a third, a fourth, a fifth, until Brian pulled away, breathless. They were so close, he could count all of Sungjin’s individual eyelashes.

 

“This is uncomfortable.”

 

_Oh. Dowoon._

 

An awkward silence settled over the room.

 

“You guys forgot I was still here, didn’t you?” Dowoon sighed, “I can’t even be mad, you have years of sexual tension to work through. Please excuse me, I’m just going to army-crawl back to my room.”

 

He let out a pathetic 'oof!' after he pulled himself onto the floor and was gone in a blink.

 

Brian looked back at Sungjin. “I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again.”

 

Sungjin shrugged. “Worth it.” He pulled Brian into another kiss.

 

Brian would never admit it, even under torture, but he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Aquaman CAN'T TALK TO FISH. He's never been able to talk to fish. He can telepathically compel them to do his bidding, but he CAN'T TALK TO FISH.
> 
> The tone of this is based more on the animated Justice League series (the superior version, fight me). 
> 
> Jae's got the shirtless, tattooed, pauldron look that Jason Momoa was meant to have in the movie, because that was the best fucking look and I still feel ROBBED. Yes, I made him Aquaman purely for the fish jokes.
> 
> In case I didn't make it too clear:  
> Dowoon - Flash  
> Wonpil - Wonder (Woman)  
> Jae - Aquaman  
> Sungjin - Superman  
> Brian - Batman
> 
> I will talk superheroes for days, hit me up.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
